


Flowers

by visionshadows



Series: Short Stories and Tiny Tales [13]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Creating a superstition, Dana Heinze is a rock, Established Relationship, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: Prompt: The boys create a new Sid superstition accidentally. You can decide what it is. Bonus if it causes a lot of hassle but it’s super cute.





	Flowers

So most of Sid’s superstitions are about keeping things a certain way so he doesn’t really have to think on game day. All he has to do is go about his day exactly the same as always and hockey will generally take care of itself. Except now that he’s dating Geno, he’s somehow got to fit Geno into his day. 

Geno tells him he doesn’t have to, he understands, he’s got his own superstitions and things he’s got to do. But Sid wants to. It’s *important*. Geno is important.

They try things. 

Showering together in the morning doesn’t work. Sid likes to get up earlier then Geno and they disagree on water temperature. Breakfast also doesn’t work because Sid likes eggs and Geno prefers oatmeal on game day.

They have different routes to the arena. Sid likes driving his own car. Geno skips as many optional morning skates as possible. Sid does too, but he goes to the weight room while Geno watches film. 

Napping together is - well it’s okay. Neither of them are going to say no to napping together but it doesn’t feel like Sid’s fitting Geno into his day. 

Kisses, hugs, pb&j, and soccer before the game are all normal now. Missing a kiss doesn’t effect the game so it doesn’t really matter one way or the other. 

Sid stops for gas on the way to the arena and they’re selling flowers at the gas station. One of the bouquets catches his eye, red and yellow and orange. It’s pretty and before Sid can think about it, he pays the $10 and sits it on the front seat of the car. 

He feels a little silly, carrying a bouquet of flowers into the arena in one hand, his water bottle in the other. But when he hands it to Geno, pecking him on the cheek at the same time, Geno’s smile so wide and surprised, the feeling disappears and he just feels happy. 

And they win.

So Sid buys him flowers again the next game. And the next. And the next.

Soon Dana’s got a list of shops near every arena so that Sid can buy flowers for Geno before every game because he’s got to now. It’s a thing now, win or lose. 

Dana also stocks up on antihistamines because poor Knuckles is allergic to pretty much all flowers but he’ll be damned if he’s going to get in the way of one of Sid’s traditions. He can skate just fine breathing through his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> The next few tiny tales are prompt fics and are unbetaed and barely even edited by me. Feel free to pop by tumblr and drop a prompt in my ask box if you want @ visionshadows.


End file.
